


you are my star in this world and the next

by MetaphoricallyPainful



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Canon Compliant, Colors as metaphors, Extended Metaphors, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Metaphors, Non-Explicit Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaphoricallyPainful/pseuds/MetaphoricallyPainful
Summary: In which Soonyoung and Seokmin are just in love. Plus a whole lot of metaphors.
Relationships: Implied Wen Junhui/Xu Minghao, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	you are my star in this world and the next

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve finally managed to write something that is wholesome and sweet(I hope)
> 
> Just enjoy the fluff and happiness being sent your way.
> 
> The ending was written in light of what happened with Mingyu 
> 
> You’ll see it’s nothing bad. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It goes something like this: Seokmin opens the door of his bedroom in the dorms to find Soonyoung starfished on the bed, arms a haphazard tangle above his head as it lolls to the side. His eyelashes tremble against the shadows of his eyes as they struggle open to the sliver of light peeking in around the cracked open door. At the sight before him, Seokmin’s chest vaguely begins to resemble a cup, slowly filling with warmth until that warmth is brimming and overflowing and the only thing he’s ever known. It flares in his lungs and spills from his mouth in a flurry of _good evenings_ and _how are yous_. 

Soonyoung only smiles sleepily in his direction, flapping his hand at Seokmin in a universal gesture of _come cuddle with me_. Seokmin’s chest somehow finds more room to squeeze love into, and he feels like he can burst. His smile is sunshine and happiness as he pads over softly, ducking under the outstretched arm and molding his body to fit Soonyoung’s. They fit so well together, like two long lost puzzle pieces finally reconciling. His fingers walk a path down Soonyoung’s arm and slip under his shirt, tracing the ridges and dips of his abdominals with a gentle familiarity. Seokmin smiles against Soonyoung’s neck as a hitched intake of breath reaches his ears, the muscles jumping beneath the butterfly touch of his fingertips. 

Soonyoung twists in the bracket of Seokmin’s arms, putting them nose-to-nose in the dim light. Seokmin feels Soonyoung’s breath ghost across his lips, sprinkle anticipation into his bones. It doesn’t take long for Soonyoung to pick up on it, for he bridges the gap between them with a chaste press of their lips. He only pulls away to laugh when Seokmin whines into it, chasing after Soonyoung’s lips with a pout adorning his features. 

Seokmin ends up only pressing a kiss against Soonyoung’s cheek before tucking his face into the warm juncture of Soonyoung’s neck and shoulder to mouth at the skin there. Soonyoung shivers at that, hands knotting into fists where they’re resting on Seokmin’s back. A cocktail mix of satisfaction and desire winds around his bones, tightens his skin and speeds his heart. Soonyoung pulls away slightly before he can get carried away, hand coming up to stroke calming fingers through Seokmin’s hair. 

“Schedule’s tight tomorrow,” Soonyoung mumbles, nose buried in Seokmin’s hair, “we need to rest.” 

A drawn out sigh slips past Seokmin’s lips, disappointment a fell swoop through his body. Of course, Soonyoung’s right. Doesn’t make it any more fun to acknowledge though. 

“Sleep,” Soonyoung murmurs, “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

-

No matter how tiring schedules or concerts get, it’s the knowledge of a warm embrace and welcoming lips that propels Seokmin through each day. It’s the sight of open arms reaching up towards him from the couch when he stumbles in through the door, worn out from extra vocal practice. It’s the way Soonyoung paints his body under a dark cover of night, lips reverent as they trail invisible poetry down the plains of his muscles; the spark to the desire constantly burning under Seokmin’s skin. 

Seokmin never took Soonyoung to be a visual artistーthat role was usually left to Minghao or Mingyuーbut the way he paints Seokmin, in reds and golds and purples, awes Seokmin each time. Not to mention the way Soonyoung looks draped in sunlight, gold in streaks in his hair and his neck a palette of reds and pinks and purples. Seokmin finds himself always in a state of color learning around Soonyoung. He learns of the reds through the sunset that blushes up his neck, colors the apples of his cheeks and shines at the tips of his ears. He learns of the blues as a result of desire, lingering and salty on his tongue like the waters of the oceans. He learns of the yellows in the early hours of the day, when the sun peeks around the drapes and silhouettes Soonyoung’s sleeping form in lemon and canary and daffodil. The greens he recognizes from the monster that rears behind his ribcage, the one that screams _he’s mine_ into the corners of his chest every time a member gets too comfortable with Soonyoung. 

It’s beneficial, he figures. He doesn’t mind being regarded as silly and foolish at times, answering proudly to being Jeonghan-hyung’s pabo. But fans seem to remember that livestream particular well, the one where he was quizzed on color combinations by a devious Joshua. He can gladly say now that he knows what two colors mix to create orange. He sees it everyday, when the buttery hues of the mischievous sun permeates the dark red under-curtains to send an exquisite blend of honey and marmalade splashing across the wooden floorboards. 

The members stumble through the entryway of their dorm one after the other, exhaustion perched on their shoulders as they disperse to their respective rooms. Seokmin feels fingers slip into his, a warm hand closing around his and dragging him towards his room. Seokmin doesn’t need to turn his head to know it’s Soonyoung. These are the hands he knows, would follow to any corner of the world. He goes willingly, passing a smirking Junhui on the way.

“Don’t wake up too sore next morning.” Seokmin swats at his face half-heartedly, patting at Junhui’s cheek.

“Don’t worry hyung, we’ll try not to be too loud.” The smirk flies off Junhui’s face and lands on Seokmin’s instead, the latter dropping a wink too. Junhui mimics throwing up, spinning on his heel and heading to his shared room with Minghao. At the door, he turns and salutes two fingers.

“Likewise.” Seokmin rolls his eyes at the closing door before stepping over the threshold to his own room, where the distant song of water informs him of Soonyoung’s location. He cracks open the door to the bathroom, the mirror showing a foggy reflection as steam draws pictures on the reflective surface. Seokmin sheds his clothes in a heap by the door, pulling aside the shower curtains with a flourish. Soonyoung startles, his fingers slipping from where they were lathering his hair in shampoo. Seokmin takes up the job easily, stepping into the shower and scratching his nails gently over Soonyoung’s scalp. A sigh escapes Soonyoung’s parted lips, echoes around the tiled walls and reverberates through the marrow of Seokmin’s bones. It ignites the desire still simmering beneath his skin, blood rushing south so quickly he almost gets lightheaded. As he works the showerhead over Soonyoung’s hair with one hand, the other winds around his body and pulls him flush against Seokmin’s front. Soonyoung makes an incredulous sound at the hardness pressed between his cheeks, turning his head slightly under the water to raise an eyebrow in Seokmin’s direction. His eyes are still closed, and the raised eyebrow makes for quite a funny image on Soonyoung’s face. 

“Now?” He murmurs, lashes dripping rain. Seokmin ducks under the spray and kisses each one of Soonyoung’s eyelids.

“Always,” he replies back, his voice pitched low, “you drive me crazy, Kwon Soonyoung.” Soonyoung shudders in his hold, twisting around in the cage of Seokmin’s arms. The sudden friction sends oxygen fleeing from his lungs, and Seokmin shoves the shower head unceremoniously back into its holder before crashing his lips against Soonyoung’s, tongue questing. They move against each other desperately, chasing their release in the friction of each other’s bodies. The shower takes double the usual time; the pent up desire and the dizziness of skin on skin makes them both extra eager today. It’s worth it though, Seokmin thinks when he climbs into bed that night into the strong brace of Soonyoung’s arms. Although, expecting Soonyoung’s arms to hold anymore strength right now is like waking up the next morning and expecting the sun to fall from the sky. Seokmin secretly thinks that wouldn’t be so bad, not if he still gets to hold his star close to his chest.

-

  
  
Days bleed into months, into years, decades. Seokmin’s heart is the ocean to Soonyoung’s shore, and each time they crash together is the birth of something new, something exquisite between the sandy stretches of their bodies. Time favours them, cocoons them in its sparing arms. Years and decades later, Soonyoung is still the Soonyoung Seokmin fell in love with. He’s still beautiful, smile wide and eyes crescents, with the newest addition of laugh lines reaching from the corners of his eyes. And maybe one day, time will sneak into the comfort of their home and steal them from this world, depositing them at the door of the next one with a flourishing bow and a farewell wave. And maybe one day his life will flash before his eyes in a series of snapshots. And if that happens, he’s going to make it one worth watching.

-

It will go something like this: Seokmin will open the door of his bedroom in his house to find Soonyoung starfished on the bed, arms a haphazard tangle above his head as it lolls to the side. His eyelashes will tremble against the shadows of his eyes as they struggle open to the sliver of light peeking in around the cracked open door. At the sight before him, Seokmin’s chest will vaguely begin to resemble a cup, slowly filling with warmth until that warmth is brimming and overflowing and the only thing he’s ever known. It will flare in his lungs and spill from his mouth in a flurry of _good evenings_ and _how are yous._

And Soonyoung will turn to him, a familiar face reminiscing a life well lived shining in the shadows collapsing into the room. He’ll flap a hand at Seokmin, their universal signal for cuddling, and Seokmin will gladly comply. He will climb into bed and hold the star of his sky in his arms until the stars of this world fall and the waters of his heart dry. 

Time will sweep them out the door of this world and shepherd them into the next, a world painted in love and trust and happiness, the promises of _forever_ sprouting from the soil beneath their feet. Their members will be there, arms thrown over each other’s shoulders and smiles curled on their lips. And forever it will be.

To the last breath and beyond,

Say the name.

Seventeen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
